


Just Like Heaven

by Jointhebattle



Series: Inbetween Days [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brief appearances of other characters - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Frank discussion of sex, Humor, Inappropriate Workplace Relationships, Mean Girls References, Minor Angst, Sex Education, Smut, plot with a porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jointhebattle/pseuds/Jointhebattle
Summary: Seteth gives a sex education seminar. Byleth needs him to clarify a few points for her.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this

"Well, it stands to reason that it should be you. Who else among us has the necessary experience?"

Seteth frowned. When Hanneman had entered his office, not thirty minutes ago, he had steeled himself for yet another round of simpering requests to investigate Flayn's Crest. 

To say that he had been taken aback by Hanneman's choice of conversation topic would be nothing short of a gross understatement. "Surely Manuela–"

Hanneman cut him off with a scoff. "Manuela has never been married, I hardly think it would be appropriate for her to be teaching the students about… marital relations."

"Never in my time at the academy has such a subject been deemed appropriate to teach the students. Why on earth–"

"Times are changing, old boy." He adjusted his monocle, likely some fruitless attempt to hide the rising colour in his cheeks.

His colleague's obvious discomfort served to make Seteth feel only slightly better about his own. "What is there to know that they cannot discover for themselves once they have had the joy of entering into the holy union of marriage?"

"Well–ah–hmm, how should I put this? Oh, bother, I do hate to beat around the bush…"

"Out with it, Hanneman. I have no patience for your blathering today."

Hanneman wiped the accumulating perspiration from his brow and glanced back at the closed door. "We've had some complaints from some of the young ladies about unwelcome advances from some of the more forward of our young men."

_ Some of the more forward of our young men. _Surely he could only be referring to the Gautier boy. How irksome. "Still, I fail to see the reason behind this… seminar you suggest."

"It was actually a suggestion from the new professor."

_ "Byleth _suggested this?" For some reason that detail caused his blood to boil in his veins. Of course it had come from her; she was revealing her absolute ignorance as to what it meant to be a teacher with such a tawdry suggestion.

"She felt it would be prudent to teach the students about boundaries, informed consent, the various risks of–" he cleared his throat, "–irresponsible… coupling, etcetera… I'm sure you have a far better idea of the potential subject matter than I could possibly…" 

This was painful. Beyond painful–this was torture. If having this conversation with a grown man was so utterly mortifying, what hope did he have lecturing a group of giggling teenagers on the subject?

"And why, pray tell, did she not come to me directly; better still, why did she not take the students aside to discreetly explain to them the nature of such things?"

"I'm afraid she felt herself unqualified for such a task. As you know, our colleague is only young, we must strive to support her with the benefit of our experience wherever possible."

"A pity _ your _experience in this case is inadequate."

Hanneman shook his head gravely. "It is as you say."

Seteth clenched his teeth. He should probably be ashamed, but that had been meant as a jab, and Hanneman had not even so much as blinked. 

He tried to think of the last time he had even taken a woman into his bed. Several hundred years ago, to be sure. A moment of weakness, of course. _ Irresponsible coupling. _

"Leave me. I wish to be alone with my thoughts," he said resignedly. "I will take the suggestion into consideration, and only upon Lady Rhea's approval will I begin a lesson plan."

"Oh, Lady Rhea has already approved," Hanneman said, his demeanor immediately brightening. "She was in agreeance that you were the only faculty member at the academy suited to the task."

Seteth sighed deeply. "Then I suppose I have little choice."

—

It had been three days since his conversation with Hanneman, and Seteth was no closer to composing his plan.

As troublesome as the seminar sounded, he had not imagined it would be quite so vexing as this. 

How basic would their knowledge be? Would the boys even be aware of moon cycles? Of course they would have little, if any understanding of how to pleasure a woman intimately, but should he even cover such a topic? 

He flipped the medical book in front of him shut as a soft knock sounded from his office door. 

"What is it?" he snapped, instantly regretting his tone when Flayn's sweet voice was the one to answer.

"Never mind, brother, I shall return later."

He was out of his seat and at the door in a moment. 

"My dear Flayn, you must know that my anger is never directed at you. You are always welcome in here, there is no need for you to knock," he said as he opened the door to allow her entry.

Flayn stepped into the room with a tray of tea and sandwiches and a quizzical expression on her face. "Something is troubling you, do not deny it. Allow me to share your burden." She placed the tray on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on his favourite chair. 

He smiled to himself, his mood improving with the mere presence of his daughter. "Nothing that you should concern yourself with. Are those cucumber sandwiches?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, now I am truly curious. It is unlike you to deflect so blatantly from a topic of conversation."

Seteth felt the colour draining from his face as something akin to panic gripped him. There was no way he could allow Flayn to catch wind of the subject matter he would be introducing to the students, she was simply too innocent. 

The very idea of speaking the words 'sexually active'–_ no, _he corrected himself. He had already decided that 'carnally knowledgeable' would be more appropriate–the very idea of speaking of it to Flayn while she was still so naive was deeply unsettling.

"Oh, a medical book?" 

Seteth had not realised how swept away he had become with his thoughts. Flayn had crossed the room while he had been a thousand miles away contemplating semantics.

"Ah, yes," he said, his voice rising in pitch so suddenly that he barely recognised it. "It is for a seminar I am to give the students."

His daughter looked up at him in confusion. "You are no physician, brother, surely my input on this subject would be invaluable to you."

He snatched the book from his desk a moment before she went to open it on the page he had marked. "On the contrary, Flayn, the subject matter we will be covering is not for your ears. I shall request the advice of Manuela, should I find myself in need of assistance."

It was timely, Seteth thought, that the door opened at the very same moment that Flayn opened her mouth to protest. 

At least, that is what he thought before he realised who his unexpected visitor _ was _.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Byleth asked, her face showing not a trace of remorse at the interruption she had caused. "I thought now might be a good time to talk about the sex education class."

"P-professor!" Seteth managed. "Now is decidedly not–"

"Sex education?" Flayn's brows rose in question, her absolute innocence showing itself in her lack of reticence.

_ No. _He quickly dropped the book and leaned over to cover her ears with his hands. "My young sister is present right now, professor, as you see. I do not think this is an appropriate time to discuss–"

Flayn shook him off with obvious irritation. "Brother, how ridiculous."

Byleth just tilted her head slightly. "I assumed Flayn would be joining the class, since she is of an age with the other students, and she resides at the monastery; it would only be beneficial for her to fully understand physical boundaries and intimacy between consenting adults."

"Absolutely not." His tone brooked no argument.

"I will have you know that I have no need for such a class," Flayn said hotly. "As a physician, I am already aware of the particulars involved in marital relations, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from patronising me, _ brother. _ I am no longer a child." And with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Byleth sighed audibly, breaking him from the stupor Flayn had left him in. "Teenagers, eh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't remember being quite as ballsy as that in the face of my father when I was her age." The professor was gazing at the door in what Seteth could only assume was some kind of blank faced awe. "But maybe a relationship between siblings is different, despite the age gap."

His jaw tightened. "Perhaps." 

She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "We may as well discuss the seminar, now that we're alone together."

Something in the way she said the last two words made Seteth acutely aware of the fact. Yes, they were alone together, in his office. He had not really thought anything of it before, but Byleth was, in fact, a beautiful young woman. The door was closed. They were about to discuss–

"Sex," she said.

He cleared his throat and moved round to sit at his desk to create some space between them, uselessly rearranging some papers for no other reason than to occupy his idle hands. "I–"

"You don't feel comfortable talking about sex, do you, Seteth?" The question was spoken plainly. She was not mocking him, nor was she flirting. 

"That is not true." He rubbed his thumbs over his eyes before forcing himself to look back up at her. "I am perfectly comfortable speaking of it, preferably in private, and preferably with a woman I am likely to have sex with; a lover or some such."

"We could have sex if that would make you more comfortable."

The papers in Seteth's hands crumpled as he balled his fists in surprise. For a moment he just gaped at her silently as she stared back at him, nothing but the vaguest impression of curiosity glinting in her eyes. 

He must have misheard her. There was simply no way… "Pardon me, professor, I don't believe I heard you correctly."

She blinked–a little impatiently–and repeated her offer. "If having sex will make this easier for you, we can do it." 

It wasn't until she was half way to removing her coat that Seteth managed to calm his racing thoughts enough to reply. "No!" 

Was that dismay he saw in her eyes there? Whatever it was, it was gone in an instant. 

But just to be sure, "Not that it would not be absolutely delightful to have sex with you." _ Pathetic. _ "Rather, I'm sure it would be…" _ warm, soft, beautiful, transcendent. _He shook his head, when had he ever thought of her in this way before? "It would be inadvisable."

She pulled her coat back over her shoulders with a stoic nod. "You're probably right. How far are you into the lesson plan, anyway?"

He looked down at the crumpled papers in his hands. They were all blank. "I had a vague outline in my head, which I was preparing to jot down when Flayn arrived. I thought it would be prudent to educate the young men on the particulars of moon cycles."

"Moon cycles?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just don't think it's particularly relevant. What else did you have in your… outline?"

"Professor, I must disagree with you there. A thorough understanding of human fertility is essential for the practice of safe sexual relations. Not to mention that the boys should be in possession of such basic knowledge–and the girls should know that these things are nothing to be hidden away or shamed for, as I have known many misguided parents to treat them as such."

Byleth just nodded her assent at his–admittedly–rather impassioned speech. "Oh. My father was pretty frank when he explained it to me… I didn't realise that wasn't common knowledge."

"Unfortunately not. Particularly within the nobility."

"So. That's moon cycles then. When do you plan to get to the part where sexually harassing women is bad, and the part where you explain that women are not objects to be toyed with and discarded at the whim of a man? Perhaps you should also cover the discomfort experienced by women during the act of sexual intercourse?"

Seteth had been nodding along to her suggestions, but the last gave him pause. "Discomfort?"

"Yes. The girls should be prepared for it, and the boys should understand that while they take their pleasure, they are causing another human discomfort and sometimes pain. It might encourage gentleness."

"Professor, I had hoped that by the end of the seminar, the youths would be equipped with enough basic knowledge that they will have the beginnings of the ability to make the experience of sexual intimacy mutually pleasurable. I plan to inform the young men that their enjoyment takes second place to that of their partner, and that if there is any sign of discomfort, evidently they are–for want of a better word–doing it wrong."

She blinked at him as though he had been speaking in tongues, but raised no argument. With no reply forthcoming, Seteth just continued listing his imagined lesson plan. 

"Obviously I will cover the topic of inappropriate behaviour. I will inform them that this is knowledge to be used later in life, and not while they are students at the academy. I intend to impress upon the young men how important it is to respect the women they interact with from day to day, and not just those they wish to take to their beds. Do you have anything you would like to add?"

She was still regarding him with an unreadable expression. For a moment, Seteth thought she would not respond. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a breath through her nose before saying, "I thought maybe you should cover the subject of teas which prevent unwanted pregnancy?" with what sounded uncannily like forced levity.

Was she uncomfortable with the conversation? Her initial confidence gave him the impression that she was well prepared to speak plainly about any of the subjects he would be covering. "Of course, excellent addition, I must thank you for your input. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Professor Hanneman has scheduled the seminar for tomorrow. The students have been informed that it will be voluntary attendance, other than one or two students who I have received complaints about–for those it will be mandatory."

"Tomorrow?" Surely that gave him barely enough time to get his lesson plan down on paper. "How am I to be expected to finalise a lesson plan in such a short time?"

Byleth shrugged. "Seems to me you've got it down pretty well in that vague outline you have in your head."

—

The class was full. Of course it was.

Without a doubt, this was the most well-attended seminar Seteth had ever given. 

To his surprise, both professor Hanneman and Byleth were in attendance. Both listening to him intently, taking notes. 

Sylvain Gautier and Lorenz Gloucester were at the front of the class, at Byleth's request. Lorenz appeared to be taking the class seriously, though he struggled to hide his mortification at some of the subjects under discussion.

"Sylvain Gautier, is this seminar a joke to you?" Seteth snapped when he felt a balled up piece of paper hit him on the back of his head just as he finished drawing an anatomically correct annotated vagina on the blackboard. 

He turned to see the child smirking at him, balling up another piece of paper in preparation for his next hilarious jest. "I just fail to see why we should be taking advice about this from you. If you're such an expert, why don't you have a wife?"

Lorenz, beside him, gasped in horror. "Goddess, Sylvain, you can't just ask someone why they don't have a wife!"

Seteth ground his teeth, silently thanking the goddess that Flayn was not present. "My wife is dead." 

All remaining background chatter fell silent, and an air of unease settled itself in the room; the same uncomfortable silence that seems to appear after any deeply hurtful faux pas, accidentally uttered in a moment of petulance.

Sylvain paled and sat up straight. "I–uh–Seteth–"

"Enough. You will see me after class today." 

For some reason, he found his eyes falling upon Byleth, where she sat at a desk at the back of the room. Her quill was held still in her hand; her lips softly parted as she gazed back at him.

The effort it took to look away from her was enormous. He felt her eyes on him still as he turned back to the blackboard to continue his lesson. The only sounds puncturing the silence now were the pleasing scratches of quills on parchment.

"As I was saying…" 

—

Byleth entered Seteth's office without knocking for the second time within the space of two days.

Again, she was interrupting him mid-conversation. He spared her a brief nod before turning his attention back to the sullen figure of Sylvain.

"That is, 'I will pay attention in class' five-hundred times, and 'I will respect women' five-hundred times. I expect the lines completed and returned to me by this time tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am neither a noble, nor a knight, there is no need to address me as 'sir' my name will suffice."

"Yes, Seteth. And… I'm really sorry about what I said… about you not having a wife. I'm sure you're great at sex, and–"

"Stop, I beg you." Seteth cringed both internally and externally at the ridiculous apology. "I must speak with your professor. You are excused."

The boy left them alone with a wave and a wink at Byleth that made every nerve in Seteth's body prickle with the urge to fight. The reaction surprised him, but not enough to stop him shutting the door a little harder than he usually would behind Sylvain. 

It was probably nothing more than anger at the fact that the wayward student had clearly taken little to nothing of substance away from his lecture. 

"You don't like him." The first thing out of Byleth's mouth was a statement of fact. 

"That is correct," he replied. "I truly doubt that he and I will ever get on."

"He's strong, though. I like that, even though he's a jerk. His strength has been invaluable to us in many battles" 

It rankled him that she would speak of him with even a slight fondness. "He is not all that strong." Internally, Seteth chastised himself. Was he a child? That was little more than posturing.

"He's young. He will no doubt change as he grows more mature." 

She was right, of course, but some ancient part of Seteth felt angry in an unreasonable, instinctual way. "As long as he stays away from Flayn, I shall attempt to tolerate him."

Byleth only hummed distractedly in response, directing her attention to what must have been a particularly interesting speck of dust floating through the shaft of afternoon sunlight that shone in through the window.

"Is something troubling you, professor?"

"No, not re–well–yes, actually."

That surprised him. Byleth was not the sort to seek his counsel when she was troubled. It pleased him to know that she trusted him well enough to share her burdens with him. 

"If there is anything I can possibly do to ease your distress, please tell me."

"And if you can help me, you will?"

"I–" he stopped himself. There was something off about her question. The way she avoided the subject before asking for his assistance. He could not guarantee that he would help her, no matter the context, even if it was within his power.

Surely she would not ask him to betray Rhea. There was simply no way he could even consider–and then of course there was Flayn. Any favour he offered could never be something that would affect her wellbeing in any way.

She was staring at him, he noticed. Likely waiting for his delayed response to her entreaty. 

"I cannot make any promise that I will help you. Not without first hearing out your request."

She looked at the door fleetingly, as if she was checking it was still there in case she needed to make a sudden exit. 

_ It truly must be something terrible, _he thought to himself. 

She shifted her stance minutely, angling herself slightly towards the door, but she did not move to leave the room. 

"It's about a few things you talked about in the seminar, I was just a little confused by some of them, and I wondered if we could go through them together."

Seteth immediately relaxed, a reassuring smile settling itself on his features. "Of course, professor. Please don't be embarrassed, I would wish you to feel at ease asking me about any of the subjects we discussed."

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed," she said, not a hint of bashfulness in her voice. "I was just a bit unsure about how you would react to me asking you about this in private." 

There it was again. That hyper awareness of their situation. He remembered his own words from the day before.

_ Preferably in private, and preferably with a woman I am likely to have sex with. _

There was a part of him that wondered whether she had decided on her choice of words intentionally to unsettle him. 

Whether or not that was the case, the effect was the same. He was unsettled.

He briefly scanned the room, deciding that the most appropriate place to have such a conversation would be with the space of his desk between them. He moved to sit behind it, and gestured for her to take a seat at the other side.

"Please take a seat."

She did.

"Tell me, what part of the lesson did you find confusing? I will endeavour to explain it to you more clearly."

"Honestly, it was pretty much everything you said about female pleasure. I can't get my head around it." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, eyeing him expectantly. 

Seteth's mouth went dry. For a moment he felt as though he could not speak. He had told her he would help her with this, but perhaps it was beyond his power after all. 

"I–uh–" Was he _ stuttering? _"–I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I explained as clearly as I could during the lecture. What's not to understand?"

Her expression was still neutral as ever, but she seemed as though she was pouting slightly, maybe it was impatience. Maybe it was Seteth's imagination getting the better of him. 

"You talked about sex as though it is something enjoyable for a woman to experience. You said a woman can get that same pleasure and release from it that a man can. For me, that has never been the case. Is there something wrong with me?"

He was reminded of something she had said the day before; her talk of pain and discomfort. There was something uniquely tragic about this, and Seteth felt any guardedness drop away from his demeanor. 

"You have never experienced pleasure during sexual intimacy?"

She nodded. 

"You propositioned me yesterday, why?"

A shrug. "It makes talking to someone more comfortable after. I don't dislike you, and I suppose sometimes I find the closeness of it all kind of nice."

This was just… "Professor, let me begin by saying that I am certain there is nothing wrong with _ you _." 

She dropped her gaze, fidgeting with the hem of her coat in a way that made Seteth's heart ache. It was unlike her to appear so vulnerable. 

"You can't know that," she said quietly.

He had to physically force himself not to get out of his seat and comfort her with a squeeze of her hand. 

"What I mean is, that the men you have been intimately acquainted with–and I am assuming it has been men, since I cannot imagine a woman neglecting your needs in such a way–those men are the ones who have reason to question themselves, not you."

She did not look back up, even as he watched her intently, desperate to know whether she had taken his words to heart.

Was she crying? His heart stuttered in his chest. He very nearly made up his mind to offer her his shoulder, when she sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at him, her eyes clear and almost bright with the eagerness of a new idea.

"Seteth."

Was that the first time he had heard her say his name? It couldn't possibly be. 

And yet…

"Seteth, if you really expect me to believe what you said was true, then I want you to show me."

He couldn't bring himself to look away from the way her mouth moved around each word. "I–"

"I know what you're going to say, it's inadvisable. Blah blah. But what if we–"

"I'll do it."

Inadvisable did not even begin to describe it.

"I will show you."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. The closest she had come to emoting in his presence since the day they first met. "Good. Is now okay?" 

She was taking off her coat again. 

She was taking off her coat again, and Seteth… Seteth was not thinking straight.

"Later," he heard himself say. "Come to my quarters after the sun has set. When everyone is asleep. Come to my quarters, and I will show you exactly what I meant."

—

The wait was agony. Seteth spent the evening pacing his quarters, unable to focus on anything. There was no need to question his own wisdom in this. He already knew. 

This was unwise. 

By the time she arrived, again, no knock, just letting herself into his room just as she seemed to be carelessly letting herself into his life, Seteth had all but convinced himself to turn her away. 

One look at her was enough to know that he would never do so.

"I suppose we should–" he gestured vaguely towards his bed.

She nodded, her stoic expression still infuriatingly in place. "Yes." 

This simply would not do. Seteth was second guessing himself. His decision to follow through with this ill-advised plan. How could he… while she… 

She dropped her coat on the floor, this time he didn't object.

There could be no doubt that she was a beautiful woman. His body's reaction as he watched her cross the room and plant herself on his bed was evidence enough. But that expression.

"Where should we start?" she asked, pulling him out of his musing thoughts and back into the present moment.

He swallowed thickly before finally making his way to her and kneeling by the side of the bed. In this position, their faces were level. He caught her eye and held it. "May I kiss you?"

To his surprise, a light blush coloured her cheeks. In all the potentially embarrassing conversations they'd had leading up to this moment, this had been the first time he had noticed such a reaction. Inexplicably, it pleased him. He wanted more–a smile, a laugh, a sigh of pleasure. Suddenly, bringing this variety of reactions to her usually impassive face felt like the sole purpose of his existence.

"Is that… necessary?" 

It would have hurt less if she'd slapped him across the face. He dropped his gaze, unable to hold eye contact with her any longer. This had been a mistake. That he had even entertained the idea of doing this with someone who felt no attraction towards him was idiotic. Selfish. 

"Is the idea of being kissed by me truly so revolting?" He tried not to allow the rejection he felt at her question reveal itself in his voice.

The sound of her tinkling laughter was so jarring–so utterly at odds with the feelings of self loathing coursing through him–that he looked up at her.

She was smiling. _ Smiling. _At him. "You're being a bit dramatic. I think 'revolting' is a bit of a strong word." 

She reached for his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb; a gesture so tender that Seteth had no choice but to be comforted. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, allowing her to reassure him.

"I was thinking more that it would be a little too romantic. Don't you think?"

"Byleth…" He opened his eyes. "I cannot do what you ask of me without trace of romantic affection. Even if it is an illusion, please allow me to pretend. If this is truly what you want, I must be allowed to kiss you."

And then, just when he thought this day could not possibly hold any more surprises for him, she tipped his chin up with the knuckle of her index finger, and kissed him.

The kiss was chaste and unpracticed. A tentative brush of her lips against his own. Seteth was so taken aback by the sweetness of it, that for a moment he did not respond.

Misinterpreting his stillness for hesitation, she pulled away, that same pleasing blush on her cheeks deepening prettily.

This was not what he had expected from her, none of this was what he had expected. Seteth felt almost overwhelmed with affection.

He leaned forward and kissed her back. Kissed her properly. Deeply. Trying desperately to impress upon her all the dormant emotions she was bringing out in him.

She ran her fingers through his hair, shifting herself back and pulling him towards her, onto the bed. She was so warm beneath him; her soft, pliant body moulding itself around him as if they were made for this.

He ground himself against her, losing himself in the moment and aching for relief. She let out a stifled moan in response, startling Seteth briefly so much that he broke their kiss and scanned her face.

She bit her lower lip almost sheepishly and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. 

"Did that feel good?" he asked breathlessly, then without waiting for her to answer, he repeated the action, grinding his erection against her clothed womanhood. 

She gasped, her eyes widening, and nodded. 

So simple. How could she have ever been deprived of this feeling when she was so sensitive? 

"You have been wronged in the past." He kissed her again, and moved a stray hair from her face. "I intend to remedy that."

She smiled at him again and his heart skipped a beat. "We should probably be a bit more naked than this." There was laughter in her tone. 

Seteth could not get enough of it. "May I?" he asked, his thumb tracing the pattern on the clasp of her bodice.

She nodded her assent, shivering slightly as he unhooked it and removed her collar. It was more difficult than he imagined possible to take his time in removing her clothes. 

"You are–" She was indescribable. He couldn't look away. The taut muscles of her abdomen; the contrasting softness in the swell of her breasts. "–absolutely beautiful." It was a poor substitute for the words he could not find.

He kissed her, this time more urgently, moving his mouth down and tracing her collarbone with his tongue. 

She was so wet. Soaked. Seteth suppressed a groan when he ran two fingers over her naked sex. He imagined hilting himself inside her. How perfect she would feel around him. 

He pushed a finger inside and found her sensitive spot with his thumb. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as he began working his thumb over her in small circular motions.

He could get her there like this. So so easily. He licked a stripe across one of her nipples, and she gasped. The way her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back only encouraging him. 

"Does this feel good?" He knew it did. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath coming out in broken gasps. She was close, but he wanted to hear her say it.

He pressed down with his thumb and she bucked into him, moaning something unintelligible in answer.

It was too much to tease her now. He would not torment her, although seeing her so wantonly spread beneath him on his bed… it was torment enough for him. He rutted against the mattress beside her, desperately searching for friction.

Feeling her pulse around his finger; hearing her moan his name with a mixture of shock and pure ecstasy. It was all he needed. He cursed into her collarbone as he felt his release wash over him. 

His breeches were soiled, he had not considered that, but if he had not been wearing them, he was certain there would have been no way he could control himself around her like this.

He worked her through her orgasm until she pushed his hand away, spent and oversensitive as she was. 

"That was–" she panted as he flopped down next to her on the bed. "That was incredible."

He turned his head to look at her. She was smiling at the ceiling. "Do you understand what I meant now?"

She rolled over to meet his eye. "I'm still not really sure I get it. Do you think maybe we could schedule another lesson?"  


**Author's Note:**

> The end?????
> 
> Edit to add: yes, I am planning to continue this, but I will be writing it as a series of one shots, since long fics arent really my thing, and I dont like getting started on a fic and not finishing it. I hope that each installment will be satisfying on it's own, but also work together to make an enjoyable story. Thank you to so many people who asked, I thought I may as well clarify this here.


End file.
